El aroma de la derrota
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Francis es un monje al servicio de la Inquisición y se va a topar con ella, Jeanne, acusada de herejía por parte de unas malas lenguas. ¿Qué se supone que ha de hacer cuando ve que aquella joven no puede haber cometido tales crímenes?


**Una historia que se me ocurrió pensando en mil cosas a la vez.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya**_

* * *

**El aroma de la derrota.**

El monje tuvo que salir de la sala de castigo. Los gritos de la joven francesa se metían en su cerebro y le martilleaban como si tocaran en su cabeza la misa de las doce.

Se alejó de aquel lugar tanto como le permitían las piernas hasta que dejó de escucharla. Era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello de los varios años que llevaba condenando y castigando infieles, opositores a la palabra de Dios. Y nunca había tenido que salir de esa manera en medio de una sesión de purificación.

La joven había confesado todos sus crímenes, mas eso fue una vez que el Sumo Inquisidor Fernández había decretado la utilización de medios para aquellos infieles que se negaban a colaborar.

El monje una vez sólo miró a la doncella a sus ojos, cuando antes de que empezara aquella tortura, ella miró a los tres miembros de la Inquisición encargados de hacerle pagar por las acusaciones a las que había sido víctima. Un anónimo, como siempre, que se había encargado de asegurarle a la Santa Sede que la joven vecina de su pueblo era pagana, bruja y mujer buscavidas.

—Me llamo Jeanne—Les había dicho con las manos entrelazadas en puños y pegados al pecho, los miraba a los tres a los ojos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, puesto que era consciente de que quien entraba a aquella cárcel, pocas veces salía para vivir—Y les juro que no he hecho nada de lo que se me pueda acusar.

—¿Por qué quién lo juras?—La voz del sacerdote Beilschmidt sonaba mordaz. El monje deseó que la joven no se quedara a solas con él, porque lo iba a pasar francamente mal.

—Por Dios, mi señor—Murmuró ella, mirando al albino.

—¿Por el tuyo, o por el Dios, nuestro señor?—Esta vez habló el Sumo Inquisidor, la miraba de manera despectiva. Costaba creer que fuera la misma persona con la que se echaba unas risas en la Taberna más cercana con un trago de vino delante.

—Por el único que existe.

—¡Mientes, hereje!—El sacerdote Beilschmidt abofeteó a la joven en la mejilla, haciendo que se tambaleara.

La mirada de la rubia se cruzó con la del joven monje que hasta entonces no había pronunciado palabra en ningún momento.

—Vos me debéis de creer—Cayó de rodillas ante él y Francis Bonnefoy no supo qué hacer—Les juro que yo no he hecho nada de lo que se me acusa. Soy una cristiana honrada—Le miraba directamente a los ojos y el monje no pudo apartar la vista de sus orbes azules. Los brazos de ella rodearon sus rodillas pidiendo clemencia. Y Francis estuvo a punto de olvidar donde se encontraba y frente a quienes.

La creía. Alguien con la mirada tan limpia y pura no podía ser una hereje como todos querían creer. Lástima que las dos personas a las que consideraba sus mejores amigos no opinara lo mismo.

—Aléjate de él, bruja—Gilbert obligó a la joven que se separara del francés con un tirón de cabello que sacó un quejido doloroso de sus labios.

—Beilschmidt—Habló el Sumo Inquisidor, Antonio Fernández—Bonnefoy—Pasó la mirada de uno al otro—Dejo en vuestras manos la purificación de esta alma descarriada—Ordenó antes de salir de la Sala de Interrogatorios. Que la joven acabara confesando sus terribles pecados sería solo cuestión de horas.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, la chica ya estaba intentando buscar una salida al destino que le esperaba. Un lugar donde esconderse, pero Gilbert fue más rápido que ella, y de igual modo que la había separado del joven francés ahora la llevaba hasta la Sala donde se purificaban las almas antes del último viaje. Una de las tareas de aquella sala era hacer confesar los pecados de los más reacios a decir lo que ya todo el mundo sabía. Una vez lograda la confesión, preparar el camino para la purificación de aquellas almas. El fuero haría el resto, si eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar el largo camino a la liberación del alma, de la prisión que era el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el lugar donde se somete a los infieles es oscuro y frío. Todo lo alejado posible a cualquier concepción de Dios. El anterior Sumo Inquisidor había respondido a la pregunta de por qué tal lugar. Un infiel debía de conocer la oscuridad y luego ir escalando hasta la luz más brillante. El fuego de las llamas de la purificación no era ni tan brillante, como lo debía de ser la imagen de Dios.

Por primera vez, Francis no colaboró de manera activa con la limpieza del alma de aquella mujer. Quizás las malas lenguas tenían razón y la rubia era bruja, solo sabía que mirarla una sola vez a los ojos de manera directa, había bastado para creer, por primera vez, y en mucho tiempo, tanto, que Francis creía que nunca antes le había pasado, en que una mujer acusada por herejía era inocente y que someterla a tal castigo era un verdadero error.

El francés se limitó a obedecer al sacerdote que disfrutaba siempre con tal acción. En otras circunstancias, no dejaba de pensar el francés, seguro que había combatido en las Cruzadas libradas en Oriente.

Los gritos de la joven inundaban la sala cada vez que alguno de aquellos instrumentos denominados purificadores tocaban su cuerpo. La sencilla ropa de campesina, de mujer decente, pronto fueron rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. Colgada de las muñecas por unos grilletes al techo, y suspendida en el aire, salvo por las puntas de sus pies que tocaban el suelo, Jeanne había pasado de jurar su lealtad a Dios y por su inocencia, a confesar cada uno de los pecados por los que había sido acusada. A Francis le pareció escuchar hasta más. Entre lágrimas y chillidos de dolor que desgarraban el alma, suplicaba clemencia a aquellos dos desconocidos.

Francis no supo aguantar más y tuvo que salir de la sala. Gilbert no le culpó, el rubio era quizás un poco blandengue para aquel trabajo, aunque se esforzaba. La realidad era bien distinta, aunque él no tenía por qué conocerla.

Horas después supo cómo había acabado la primera sesión. No había aguantado mucho más consciente. Una vez fue marcada como hereje en la espalda por el hierro ardiente de la cruz, sus gritos cesaron de repente y Gilbert tuvo que comprobar que no hubiera fallecido antes de tiempo.

—La lleve a su celda—Le había dicho con tono monótono, como si hacer tal gesto hubiera sido demasiado para él.—El temple de ésta ha durado.

Beilschmidt no vio la mirada hostil que su compañero le había lanzado, por estar ocupado riendo a carcajadas mientras se llenaba la boca a dos carrillos en las cocinas del lugar. El Sumo Inquisidor, Antonio Fernández, en cambio, la vio de primera mano, aunque calló observando como el francés se despedía de ellos alegando encontrarse mal dele estómago. Salió antes de que a alguno de los dos le diera tiempo a decir algo.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, corrió por los pasillos remangándose el hábito. A aquellas horas, todos los demás hermanos ya deberían de estar en sus celdas, o rezando por última vez en el día en la capilla. Nadie vio que se dirigía a los calabozos donde retenían a los acusados de herejía.

Sus pasos no vacilaron en ningún momento hasta que no estuvo frente a la puerta. Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces, aunque eso no le ayudase. Aquel lugar olía a muerte. Cogió las llaves de la celda y la abrió. Primeramente la buscó en el suelo, una mancha de sangre delataba donde la había dejado Gilbert, y un rastro le llevó hasta su actual ubicación, hecha una bola contra la esquina. Le miraba como un animal huidizo y Francis sintió ganas de abrazarla y protegerla para siempre.

Entró, iluminándose con una antorcha que apoyó en uno de los soportes que había en el interior, antes de cerrar la puerta. No iba a correr riesgos de que le vieran allí. Se jugaba mucho.

Cuando se volvió a ella, vio como miraba asustada al fuego, y el joven solo pudo cerrar los ojos unos instantes, sabiendo que ella estaba demasiado asustada y herida, como para intentar cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse como peligrosa.

—Jeanne—La llamó por su nombre, abriendo los párpados. Ella apartó su mirada de golpe—Vengo a ayudarte—Vio como se apretaba más contra la pared. Le sangraba el labio y la mejilla, ahora que se fijaba bien. Y seguro que tenía muchas heridas que en aquellos momentos, y por la postura de ella, era incapaz de ver. Pero su mirada decía cuánto debían de dolerle, porque Francis sintió dolor físico y se tuvo que asegurar de que no había nada ni nadie que le estuviera golpeando en la espalda.—No te voy a hacer daño—Se acercó un paso a ella, quien pese a no poder hacer nada, hizo el gesto de querer alejarse, chocando contra la pared.

Ojala la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, o se hubiera amedrentado antes de ponerle la mano encima con aquel látigo que le había puesto en la mano Gilbert. U ojala nunca se hubiera decidido a entrar en tal oficio, y aunque sabía que ni iba a poder cambiar el pasado, ni iba a poder abandonar la tarea por la que había jurado frente al alatar haría ocho años, si podía ser mejor persona, o al menos, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para poder dormir a partir de aquel día por las noches sin tener esos ojos azules, puros de por sí, atormentándole. Que pudiera pensar en ella, porque sabía que lo haría, y pudiera esbozar una sonrisa como cuando pensaba en su difunta madre.

Por todo ello, Francis se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló frente a ella. Colocó las manos sobre las suyas, e intentó buscar su mirada. Se horrorizó cuando notó el olor a carne quemada procedente de la marca a los infieles, pero no se apartó ni un momento de ella.

—Te lo juro—Le dijo con un susurro, y cuando ella alzó la cabeza, el corazón le dio un vuelco.—Te lo juro —continuó hablando—por nuestro Dios—Le aseguró con voz dulce—Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño. Te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para sacarte de aquí—Continuó y a medida que hablaba, comprobó como ella le iba creyendo. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero lo hacía—Te juro, Jeanne, que no acabarás tus días aquí.

Solo quería un gesto, una mirada, que dejara de tener la espalda tan alejada de él, que le tomara las manos.

—Gracias—Un gesto como aquel. Tenía la voz dolorida y no era más que un murmullo que, en aquel silencio sepulcral que era aquellos calabozos llenos de gente temerosa de hablar más de la cuenta, fue suficiente para que el francés se alejara por un instante de ella y se pusiera de pie.

Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó el hábito que en tonos tierras y se lo lanzó a la joven.

—Póntelo—Le pidió, quedándose en pantalones de tela cosido con hilo grueso y camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande.

Cuando vio como la joven tenía problemas hasta para levantarse, con cautela, el francés se le acercó con intención de ayudarla, cosa que ella permitió que hiciera, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Ver la herida que tenía en la espalda provocada por latigazos y la posterior marca de la cruz incandescente, hizo que se detuviera. Debía de curársela, vendársela o cualquier cosa. Sino estaba infectada de aquel sitio, poco faltaría. Un vistazo rápido al hábito que descansaba en el suelo le dio una idea.

Con la ayuda de los dientes, cortó dos tiras que enrolló alrededor del maltrecho torso de ella, intentando no mirar, sin mucho éxito, sus atributos femeninos que había dejado entrever al apartarse de manera ligera el vestido para que pudiera obrar mejor. Ante todo seguía siendo un siervo del señor.

La ayudó a ponerse la túnica de monje. Durante la sesión de purificación, Gilbert le había cortado las dos largas trenzas que tenía y ahora un peinado corto e irregular ayudaba a aquella imagen que Francis pretendía otorgarle por si se encontraba con alguien en la huída.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa…—Tendió su mano hacia la muchacha, que dudó unos instantes, aunque acabó tomándola, sin apartar la mirada de él—Déjame que te ayude—Con gestos lentos y pausados, le pasó la mano por la cintura para sujetarla con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer. La miró de reojo. Ella no pareció notar que su corazón había adquirido un ritmo presto.—Si nos encontramos con alguien, no digas nada. Deja que yo me ocupe, ¿vale?—Vio como su mirada volvía a coger un tono miedoso y asustadizo, el mismo que tenía cuando había entrado en su celda.

No había hablado por el momento, más que aquel murmullo, por lo que estaba seguro que de encontrarse con alguien, sería cuando menos lo haría, pero aun así tenía que advertirla.

Caminaron despacio a la salida, escuchando como ella iba arrastrando los pies. Sintió la tentación de cogerla en brazos, pero se contiene. Sería muy osado por su parte, y quizás ella se lo podía tomar a mal, por no hablar de que podría levantar más sospechas.

—Despacio—Le susurra saliendo de la celda y notando como en algunos pasos, la mano de ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa—¿Te duele?—Pregunta sin detenerse. No podía hacerlo si la quería sacar de allí.

Sabe que la pregunta es idiota, puesto que es claramente visible que le tiene que doler, y bastante, pero no puede evitar preguntarlo, quizás porque quiere escuchar su voz, dejar de creer que el haberla escuchado en la celda fue un sueño, y olvidar sus gritos de dolor proferidos en la Sala de Purificación.

Sin embargo, ella no habla, para tortura de él. Se limita a negar con la cabeza. No sabe si para no preocuparle o para convencerse a si misma. Imagina que es lo segundo, porque si fuera al revés, él haría lo que fuera para regodearse en el sufrimiento ajeno. Rápidamente comprendió que ella no era así, ni estando en aquella situación. Cada vez le gustaba más.

—Subir las escaleras será complicado, pero solo son estas—Le asegura abriéndole la puerta para que pasara ella delante—Yo me mantendré detrás por si tropiezas—Le asegura cuando ve esa cara llena de dudas, de desconfianza.

Pero acaba accediendo, y entra en el pasillo que sube, agarrándose con ambas manos a la pared de piedra, y el francés puede ver como sus dedos se amoldan a la pared y sólo es capaz de suspirar, bajando la mirada para comprobar que pese a haber cortado parte de la sotana, le sigue quedando grande, siente la tentación de recogérsela, pero opinar que un gesto así sería muy atrevido por su parte.

Por lo que simplemente piensa. En demasiadas cosas, que finalmente se tornan en una. ¿Cuánta gente habrá hecho sufrir y mandando al lado de Dios, que no se merecía tales sufrimientos? ¿Cuántas Jeannes habrían sido delatadas por vecinas hambrientas de la envidia que solo buscaban el dolor ajeno o encubrir actos propios para evitar ser descubiertas?

Llegar al final de las escaleras y Francis solo puede abrazarla contra su cuerpo, le hace daño, pero sólo recibe por parte de la joven un quejido que bien podría ser de sorpresa.

—Perdóname—Le pide apoyando la barbilla en su sucio cabello rubio, mirando el techo del lugar. Tiene la voz suplicante y las manos sobre los brazos de ella le tiemblan.—Por favor—Dice tras un rato esperando oír su voz. Teme que el susto por lo ocurrido la haya dejado muda. O que no quiera que él escuche su voz. Cualquier respuesta es válida.

—No soy yo quien te tiene que perdonar—Habla contra su pecho, despacio, flojo. A Francis le parece la voz de un ángel, y siente que si tuvieran sexo, serían mujer y como aquella que tiene entre sus brazos.

—Es tu perdón el que necesito—Le asegura cerrando sus ojos—El perdón humano es más difícil de conseguir que el divino.

Antes que cualquier nueva palabra se vuelva a pronunciar, nota como los brazos de ella rodean su cuerpo y se tiene que obligar a contenerse para no llorar.

—Te perdono—Se estremece al final de la frase, y el francés la abraza aun más fuerte. Ella vuelve a ahogar un quejido de dolor que se queda en su garganta.

Francis no sabe si solo se lo dice para tenerle contento y que con ello la saque de una vez de aquel lugar, pero su tono le parece sincero y piensa que tal mujer no sería capaz de utilizarle de tal forma. A diferencia de él, ella es una buena cristiana.

El Sumo Inquisidor, Antonio Fernández, caminaba frustrado por el pasillo hasta llegar a las cocinas donde Francis y Gilbert se estaban poniendo ciegos a manzanas recién recogidas por el Portugués, uno de los monjes que se encargaban de las cocinas y que había sido apodado de tal forma haría un tiempo debido a su origen.

—¿Dónde está la joven hereje?—Preguntó conforme se detuvo frente a ellos, cruzándose de brazos. En sus dedos relucían brillantes piedras preciosas engarzadas en anillos. Zafiros, rubís y esmeraldas eran las más conocidas piedras.

Gilbert miró a Francis, sin comprender qué pasaba y de qué hablaba el español.

—Murió en la noche.—Habló el francés mirando directamente al español. Su tono no vacilaba ni dudaba, había estado ensayando por la noche—Al parecer no aguantó la sesión de purificación.

Gilbert resopló apenado por no poder seguir divirtiéndose con su nueva víctima.

Antonio masculló algo, aunque pareció conforme con tal respuesta, salvo por esa mirada que le dedicó al francés antes de salir de las cocinas, y que sólo éste vio. Aquella mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

¿Fin?

* * *

**Ciertamente, mientras lo pasaba al ordenador me planteé el momento en el que Jeanne se derrumba y pensé que así debía de ser. Si tenemos la figura histórica, es curioso, pero nunca fue torturada, fue llevada a la sala de torturas y allí se desmayó, por lo que me parece que si hubiera sido torturada, otra hubiera sido su historia.**

**Tengo pensada una continuación, pero bastante lejana, por ello esas interrogantes. ¿a que son bonitas?**


End file.
